


Prophecy

by elirwen



Series: Summer pornathon 2015 - main challenges [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Arthur, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Merlin, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Found him,” Mordred's voice comes through the comm-link. </p><p>“Give me a sec,” Arthur says, ripping his sword out of the last attacker's chest. </p><p>He turns around, facing two more thugs just entering the large room. He doesn't move as they take in the scene. Seven men strewn all over the floor, blood pooling around their dead bodies, and not a single scratch on Arthur who just stands there, sword crimson and eyes shining bright white of avenging angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the main challenge of the 4th week of Summer pornathon 2015. Topic: forbidden.

“Found him,” Mordred's voice comes through the comm-link. 

“Give me a sec,” Arthur says, ripping his sword out of the last attacker's chest. 

He turns around, facing two more thugs just entering the large room. He doesn't move as they take in the scene. Seven men strewn all over the floor, blood pooling around their dead bodies, and not a single scratch on Arthur who just stands there, sword crimson and eyes shining bright white of avenging angel. 

“Come and get me,” Arthur taunts, smirking when they turn tail and run. 

“Knights, status?” he speaks to the comm-line.

“Clear,” comes first in Leon's and then in Gwaine's voice.

“Wait for us at the entrance. There might be two more guards heading your way,” Arthur says, closes his eyes, finding Mordred's energy signature, and teleports away.

 

-x-

 

“He's in bad shape,” Mordred says without turning towards Arthur. “In a lot of pain too.”

“Are you sure it's him?” Arthur kneels next to a narrow cot, pressing his hand to the stranger's brow and taking part of his pain, watching tension flee his body.

“Positive. It's Emrys,” Mordred confirms, running his fingers first over the collar around Emrys' neck and then around the bracelets on both his wrists. “That's not possible,” he whispers after a while, frowning. 

“What?” Arthur asks. 

“The collar is meant to inhibit magic, but these,” he touches the bracelets again, “these block incubus' ability to feed.”

Morgana was very adamant about Emrys being special even though her visions were unable to tell her exact details. Still, this is unexpected. Magical incubi go through a difficult adolescence, a stage called Undecided. The two types of abilities war with each other until one wins. From that moment on, they're either a sorcerer or an incubus. But Emrys is too old to be Undecided. 

His hand still on Emrys' brow, Arthur touches his mind. 

_Pain. Fear. Shame. All-encompassing hunger._

“Fuck,” Arthur curses, tearing his hand away. “He's starving.” 

Emrys startles, curling into a ball and covering his head with his arms. 

“We need to get him out of here,” Arthur says.

 

-x-

 

“Can you get rid of the bindings?” Arthur asks, glancing at the incubus lying on his bed. Mordred sent him to deep sleep, but he still twitches from time to time. 

“I'm not sure it's such a good idea,” Mordred says. 

“They kept him there for almost a month! They used him as their toy and didn't let him feed!” Arthur growls.

“I know exactly what you want to do, Arthur,” Mordred says. “But think about it for a second. He's an incubus and you're half angel. This sort of coupling is forbidden for a reason. Unpredictable stuff happens. Not to mention he is magic.”

“So you want me to let him suffer?”

“Nobody is saying we should do nothing,” Leon says, “but maybe we should think about it properly first.”

“There must be a reason why Morgana sent us for him. Her visions are never just random rescue missions,” Arthur says. He looks at Mordred again. “Can you get rid of those bindings or not?”

 

-x-

 

Arthur holds Emrys to his chest while Mordred works on opening the collar. When it finally clicks open, he's ready for the spike of pain, taking most of it away. Emrys sags into his arms again, conscious but exhausted.

“Emrys, stay with me,” Arthur says. 

“I'm not...” Emrys mumbles, starts fighting Arthur's hold. “I don't know anything about the prophecy.” His strength doesn't last long and he slumps back into Arthur's embrace. “I won't fight you, just… please...” he begs, lifting his wrists. 

His eyes are wet with tears and Arthur almost chokes on the amount of despair and shame radiating from him.

 

-x-

 

“Shh,” Arthur hushes him, stopping his attempt to turn on his front and present his bum for Arthur's taking. “I won't do that,” he whispers and straddles Emrys' thighs, hastily unzipping his jeans and pulling out his cock. 

Emrys is gorgeous, his pheromones sweet in the air. Arthur closes his eyes, breathes through the sense of wrong, wrong, wrong and works his cock ruthlessly towards release. Emrys' fingers dig into his hips as he's getting close, small gasps escaping both their lips. When he comes, Emrys arches his back and moans, greedily absorbing the pleasure. Arthur collapses on top of him, filled with a sense of deep satisfaction that has little to do with coming.

 

-x-

 

“My name is Merlin,” Emrys mumbles as they fall asleep two, this time mutual, orgasms later.

 

-x-

 

“Children of four kinds, Emrys and Dragon, united in a moment of need. Side by side, they will change the world,” Gwaine reads the prophecy he just googled, smirking. 

Behind him, Leon facepalms.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
